


Flowers Are Sweet, But Not As Sweet As You!

by mmnemi



Series: Mailee Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, MaiLee Week 2021, at the end, mailee week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmnemi/pseuds/mmnemi
Summary: "Looks like I finally got the flower thief, hm?"Day 1: Flowers
Relationships: Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Mailee Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Flowers Are Sweet, But Not As Sweet As You!

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Mailee Week!  
> tbh I have mixed feelings about this one, leaving my apologies here.

She sighs and looks at the traffic light.

Still red.

A look at the end of the avenue. A car and a bus far away.

She runs, with a bit of dignity, to the other side.

She steps on the pavement, hands smoothing her skirt.

She looks at her wristwatch.

9:14.

And continues on her way to the house with the lovely garden.

Mai knew she shouldn't do that. It wasn't the worst thing anyone could do, no, it was by far the worst thing  _ she's  _ ever done in her life but it was something that since childhood was told to everyone that was wrong. The act that, after being performed, always came with the same three excuses as always from her mother, aunt, grandmother ... _ if it’s on the street it has no owner  _ or _ no one will notice  _ and the most used _ is just a seedling _ .

It was never just a seedling.

And here she was, going to do something she always said she would never do.

Steal plants.

Flowers, to be exact. But only a few.

No matter how present and stupid the feeling of guilt for picking up the flowers was, she refused to buy them. He didn't deserve this. Did she visit him every two months? Yes. Did she buy the flowers? No. She liked to think this was a healthy way to balance her guilt and anger.

It wasn’t.

She needed to work on it.

_ Preferably with a therapist. _

She lets out another sigh and takes her fingers to her eyelids, rubbing them.

She turns the street corner, and a few meters forwards was the beautiful garden. She takes a couple more steps and stops in front of it. She quickly scans the street, grateful for the chosen hour, not too early that people would be leaving their houses to work neither late enough to be lunch-break.

She bends on her knees and begins to take the flowers. She never takes too much, aware of messing with the well-maintained flower bed but she likes to set up a good bouquet. two white roses, two chrysanthemums, one sunflower. She bends to get another one, the last piece when someone calls out.

"Hey, you!"

Mai freezes.

The voice had come from above her, from one of the  _ house's windows.  _ She looks up, eyes widened a bit.

"Um," She swallows dry, "Hey?"

"Looks like I finally got the flower thief, hm?" 

Even though she had actually caught the flower thief, the young woman did not appear to be angry. quite the contrary, she had a breathtaking smile on her face.

For the second time, Mai swallows dry.

“It’s not what it looks like?”  _ It was exactly what it looked like. _

The smiley woman just laughs at her embarrassment, 

“Is it for someone?” She asks.

“Yes.” Her level of embarrassment was high and the brunette didn’t seem to notice, or to care, making her old habit of dry responses crawl back to life. She grits her teeth, internally cringing.

The other not acknowledge her situation and, smiling, keeps the conversation. “Oh. I’ll help you.” With it, she disappears from the window.

Frozen, too caught up in the dilemma of choosing between wait for the other or run away and never going through this street again, she ends up losing her chance to pick when in seconds the door opens and the woman practically jumps in front of her. She smiles and, hesitantly, Mai's lips twitch.

"I noticed some months ago some flowers would just 'puff'," She makes an exploding motion with her hands, "and got curious to see whose fault was that."

"Sorry." her voice cracks, she clears her throat, "Sorry. I know that sucks and you probably put a lot of effort into it and… well…" honestly Mai didn't know what to say, apart from  _ sorry  _ and  _ my bad, _ she probably came out as a jerk and accept it, "Sorry."

The brunette  _ hums, _ lips closed firmly. She was slightly rocking back and forth on her feet, her long braid moving along. "Alright," Mai looks up to her face, "I'm not mad or anything-" She releases a breath she didn't know was holding, "but-" she scrunches her nose, "I'll escort you."

"What?" The question was out of her mouth before she could gather a thought around the woman's words.

"I said," She tilts her head, "I'll escort you." She repeats the phase slower as if the quickness of her words were the issue and not their  _ meaning _ .

"I got  _ that _ ," She exclaims, "But what?"

She sighs, but not in a " _ are you stupid?"  _ way and Mai is a bit grateful, "You're always stealing my flowers," she puts emphasis on stealing, and Mai grits her teeth, "I wanna see who is this special person." She explains, "There's someone right?"

"Yes." She answers flatly, "I don't see what you would conquer acquiring this specific information."

"Well, one I'm curious," She lifts a finger, "two-”, another one, “I have nothing to do today, and three" another, "I get to escort a pretty woman."

Mai scoffs, annoyed, and turns her head to the side, but she couldn’t stop the blush making its place on her cheeks due to the last comment. For all she knew the woman could be a murder, or something alike. She inspects the woman, who is looking expectant, an enormous smile on her lips.

She sighs, tired, and decides to give in and let the girl accompany her, "You can come with me." She announces. "But please don't use  _ escort _ ,” She demands, “we're in the 21st century." She adds, already turning on her heels and walking down the street. The woman just giggles and gives big steps to reach her side.

"I'm Ty Lee by the way."

She moves her head in acknowledgment, "Mai." She swears she hears a  _ pretty name  _ murmured.

After introductions, they walk a bunch of minutes in silence, which surprises Mai, who, in those ten minutes knowing Ty Lee, was ready to bet the woman was one to never shut up.

As If sensing her thoughts, Ty Lee starts, "Soooo, where are you meeting them?"

"Four blocks down from here."

The image of a cozy teashop, located on one of the corners of the same block, enters Ty Lee's mind, "Jasmine Dragon? I always stop there in the morning after my walk." Hands clasping together, “A good place for a romance to blossom.” Is said in a dreaming intonation.

"It’s not  _ that  _ type of encounter,’ She clarifiers, words a bit harsh, “It’s my father.” She adds.

A hiss, “Sorry.” Her eyes shift to Mai, “Stupid assumption.” She bits her bottom lip.

She utters  _ it’s fine  _ under her breath without uttering a glance to her side. 

“So that means-” A smile creeping into her lips, “-you’re single?”

Mai’s head turns too fast to the woman, she feels and hears her neck cracking. Acknowledging it only gritting her teeth, she glares at the face on her front, “What?”

“Are you single?” She could give her a few points for being direct.

“Yes, I am.”

She nods, lips in a pout, expression thoughtful, "Preferences?"

_ Unbelievable.  _ "Yes."

"Which are…"

She casts a look to the side and is faced with a pair of big brown eyes shining with expectation. She shakes her head again, “If I answer men are you going to stop flirting?”

Something like dejection crosses her features but it’s quickly mascarade with her upbeat retort and demeanor, “Of course, I promise to stop immediately.” She stops on her tracks and raises one hand, palm open. “Especially if it’s making you uncomfortable.” Her shoulders drop. “I’m not being totally inconvenient, right? Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m just a people person, not that excuses it-”

“It’s fine,” Mai interrupts her blabbing, “You aren’t.” Even with her words, the woman still looked on the verge of freaking out, she continues, “At first, yeah, and a bit creepy too-” At that Ty Lee winces, “-but I’m enjoying your company now.” She finishes. Seeming more relaxed, Ty Lee nods and sighs relieved. 

“Oh, and I like women.” Mai adds, turning on her heels and resuming her walk.

In a matter of seconds, the sound of sandals running in stone reached her ears. She tries to suppress a smile at this.

“So, women?” Ty Lee asks, when on her side.

She nods, a smirk on the lips, “Yes.”

Ty Lee smiles, folding her hands behind her back. “Good.” 

A warm feeling starts crawling its way to her chest, and wanting to feel more, Mai collects her courage and tries to keep their chitchat going. “You go on walks in the morning?”

“Yeah.” If she’s surprised that the information from previous minutes was brought up, she doesn't show. “There’s nothing better for the soul than a good walk just when the sun is awakening,” She says, “The breeze is fresh, the sun not too hot, and you can smell the wet earth!” She exclaims, “It’s amazing.”

“I bet it is.” Her tone indicating everything minus the words said.

“It is,” Ty Lee insists, having caught Mai’s sarcasm, “Try someday and then tell me, your aura will be brighter after.”

_ Aura?  _ “I’m not doing that.”

The other chuckles and, finally, Mai fails to repress a smile.

“Tell me something you do, then.”

She debates about what information to give and opt for the basic.  _ Work. _

“I do flower arrangements.” She reveals, “I work at a flower shop.”

A laugh springs out of Ty Lee’s mouth. “No way.” She exclaims, taking a hand to cover her mouth.

“Why?” Mai asks a bit insulted, “I don’t look like someone who would work in a place like that?” Hands gesturing to her all jeans and black outfit.

“No, no.” She tries to say between the remnants of her laughter, “You work in a place full of flowers but you steal mine?”

“It’s different.”

She hums, “It’s fair to rob helpless people-” Her hand goes to her chest, above her heart, mock hurt on her features, “-but you draw the line on robbing big corporations.” She tsks, shaking her head, “What a shame.”

A full laugh burst out her mouth, on reflex, Mai covers it with her hand, “Spirits,” Voice muffled, “Quiet.”

Ty Lee looks pleased with her reaction, “You’re a cutie.”

She uses the bouquet to cover her face, hiding her reddening cheeks, “You’re impossible.”

“So I heard.”

Taking a deep breath, Mai tries to compose herself after the outburst. Moving the bouquet completely of her face, she peeks at Ty Lee and a large smile was still present on her face, and Spirits help her,  _ she was beautiful.  _ Swallowing, she questions, “And you, what you do?”

“College. Theater.” She replies. “I used to work in a circus but I was getting restless, you know, in need of something more,” She gesticulates during the whole thing. “and theater is something I had contact with and always wanted to experience. Finally got the chance.” She smiles.

Mai was genuinely in wonder. “A circus? Must have been ages since I stepped in one,” She says, “and I totally can see you doing theater.”

“Oh, you do?”

A nod, “You’re an extrovert.”

"A lot of introverts do theater too, you know." She informs.

“I know,” Mai says, “I meant that you carry yourself in that way...,” She moves her hand as if to pick the words out of thin air, “a way someone who lives art would.”

“I… think I understand what you mean.” She tells, “And I’m taking it as a compliment.”

“It was.” She moves up and down her head. Folding an arm in front of her belly, she bows, “As another art enthusiast, I wish you the best on your path.” Her voice in a mocking formal tone.

Ty Lee chuckles and returns the bow, “I thank you for these lovely words.” She mocks.

Mai straights up and her eyes land on the entrance of her destination. Her smile falls, expression turning sour. “We’re here.” She says coolly, standing on the sidewalk.

“Oh.” Ty Lee stops, confused, noticing the quick change in the demeanor of her companion, plus they were on the wrong side of the street, the Jasmine Dragon sign flashing on the other side, she frowns and takes her eyes to the building they stopped. It was a graveyard. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Surprised?”

“Mai…”

“Don’t,” She cuts, voice tight, before any familiar word slipped through these lips, “Just… escort me, hm?” She tries a little smile.

Ty Lee doesn’t say anything. Just a tight smile and walks through the gateway, side by side with Mai.

They walk in silence, all their buoyant banter forgotten, crushed by the tense air. Mai could feel the woman’s gaze fixated on her, but she decided to pay no mind, at least until they reached their destination.

They pass a dozen tombs until they reach her father’s.

She stops in front of the gravestone. A couple of dead roses were on it. She bents on her knees in front of it. She brushes the remains of the flowers off the stone and places her bouquet there. She stares at the engraved name and waits, for what she didn’t know but she does it all time. A hand lands on her left shoulder, and she looks at brown eyes full of concern.

She sighs, turns her head, and gets up.

“We didn’t have a good relationship.” She confesses, breaking the silence. “He didn’t… accepted me.” She goes on, “He kicked me out and we didn’t talk for years, same with my mother.” Ty Lee stayed in silence, but she could feel her gaze burning her, and somehow, this was the last push for her to spill the words. “They never called, or searched for me, they just… stopped acting like I was someone to them.” Her words were shrouded in pain but there was anger, too, and feeling the tears prickling behind her eyes just fuelled the last more. “We reconnect months before his death. He knew he was dying and wanted to pay for his sins, probably.” Pure and total bitterness on her voice, a trembling hand raises and wipes away the traitorous tear that ran down her face. “He never said he was sorry.” She mumbles.

Ty Lee doesn’t utter a word after the pour but her hand makes its way for Mai’s. Her hand was warm and strong as it holds hers. It was a simple gesture of comfort but Mai could feel her body cracking at it. She tries to hold her sobs and her body spasms with the action. Spirits knew how long she has been craving something like this.

Ty Lee looks at their intertwined hands and her brows furrow, she looks to Mai and concerns overflows on her face. She opens her mouth, to apologize, to say something, _ anything _ but Ty Lee surprises her - again - throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing.

And she breaks.

It’s not composed, it’s not pretty, it’s not even silent. It would be a miracle if the other’s shirt comes out clean. But, even with all that, Ty Lee holds Mai tight, hands making up-and-down motions on her back. Carefully, Mai wraps her arms around Ty Lee’s waist and buries her face on her neck.

They spent a good amount of minutes this way. Holding each other tightly, one crying, the other whispering calm words.

The worst of the sobs having stopped, Mai unwraps her arms from the other and gives a step back, making Ty Lee’s arms unlock themselves from her body, but she kept her hands on Mai’s shoulders. A few beats of silence. “I’m sorry.” The words hurt her raw throat.

Ty Lee shakes negatively her head, “Don’t.”

Mai nods, silently mouthing  _ okay _ , and wiping her face with her hands. Unlike other times she cried in front of someone, watch the sympathy overflowing the woman’s features was only making Mai wanting another hug and not some place to hide. She takes one hand to the one from Ty Lee’s that was on her right should, and squeezes it, a weak smile on her lips.

With a small smile on her own, Ty Lee asks, “Do you have to go somewhere now?” Voice low.

“No.” She answers, “Just home.” She murmurs.

Ty Lee pouts , brows furrowed and eyes down.  After a good minute  contemplating her next move, she blurts, “They probably still have some pastries.” She squeezes Mai’s shoulders.

She quirks an eyebrow, “What you’re talking about?”

“Pastries.” Ty Lee says, “We should get some pastries.” Her hands slip from Mai’s arms.

Mai’s lips twitch, “We should?”

A nod, “Red fruits,” She tilts her head, “How that sounds?”

There’s a smile on her lips now. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
